Dulce y atrayente aroma
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto cuidó de Hyuuga Hinata cuando eran pequeños. El tiempo los separó y cuando vuelven a verse, algo anda mal. Hinata desprende un aroma dulce, tentador...un aroma que invita a marcarla, a él y a todos los demonios del lugar. Pero, como jinchuriki del Kurama que era, ese aroma tan dulce y atrayente sería única y exclusivamente para él.
1. Tu aroma

**Y aquí una nueva historia! **

**Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. Necesitaba escribir algo más de ellos. **

**Como siempre, los personajes nome pertenecen, yo solo los cojo para adaptar mi historia, que por cierto, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>El viento movió las ramas de los árboles, provocando que algunas de las hojas verdes se soltaran y volaran por el aire, aterrizando después suavemente sobre la hierba y sobre aquel gran lago, iluminado tan solo por la esplendorosa luna llena.<p>

Los grillos chirriaban, el aire volvía a mecer la hierba y los árboles y de pronto, el agua empezó a hacer círculos, por los cuales una figura emergió.

Ella, lentamente abrió sus ojos, mostrando unos tan pálidos como la luna, pero grandes y hermosos, enmarcados con abundantes pestañas. El agua escurrió por medio cuerpo desnudo y ella sonrió. Agarró un poco de agua entre su mano y empezó a hacer formas con ella, divirtiéndose al crear con ella la cara de sus amigos.

El viento volvió a mecer los árboles y ella, alzó la cabeza mirando el oscuro cielo. Nubes se acercaban y ocultaban el brillo de la luna. Lo mejor sería salir del agua, así que nadó hacia la orilla, se envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y pasó su largo cabello azulado por un hombro, empezando a peinarlo. Sonrió al verlo tan largo, casi que incluso juraba que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas. No era que a ella le gustara tenerlo tan largo, pero tampoco le disgustaba, y mucho menos cuando él le había dicho que su cabello era hermoso.

Hinata jamás pensó que a alguien pudiera agradarle su cabello. Era como el de todas, negro y liso, aunque decían algunos que cuando le daba la luz, su cabello cogía un tono azulado que lo hacía realmente único.

_-Tienes un cabello muy lindo- _

_Hinata volteó sorprendida a aquella voz. Más nada más hacerlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la cabeza de inmediato. _

_Era Naruto, el hijo del Hokage de la aldea y de la kunoichi más fuerte de todas, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze. _

_-A-ah…-_

_Ella tan solo tenía seis años, pero sabía a la perfección que cuando ese chico se acercaba, se ponía muy nerviosa. Y no era porque fuese precisamente el mejor de clase, ni porque fuese uno de los chicos más problemáticos de la aldea, no, a Hinata le gustaba porque era fuerte. Porque era valiente, porque no temía a nada. Porque pese a todo, nunca se rendía; y siempre, siempre, mantenía una sonrisa._

_Todo lo contrario a ella. Una chica tímida y con problemas de autoestima. Para nada destacaba y siempre andaba silenciosa tras los demás, como si de un fantasma se tratase. _

_De hecho, la habían apodado como la "fantasma del agua". _

_Nadie se acercaba a ella por temor a que pudiera engañarlos y tirarlos a un lago. _

_Muchas veces, las miradas dolían más que las palabras. _

_-Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar Naruto, sentándose a su lado en la hierba- porque no vienes a jugar con nosotros?-pasó los brazos tras su nuca._

_Hinata se sintió nerviosa y empezó a chocar sus dedos. _

_-N-nadie quiere j-jugar c-conmigo- murmuró-m-me ti-tienen miedo- _

_Naruto la siguió observando, sin comprender. _

_-Te tienen miedo?-Hinata asintió, triste. Pero pronto se sorprendió cuando este se puso delante de ella, arrodillado y con su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Enseguida volvieron a subirle los colores y bajó su mirada al suelo. _

_-Tus ojos son de un color extraño.-murmuró él observándola fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras provocaban dolor en el pecho de la peliazul. _

_-L-lo siento- sollozó apretando entre sus manos sus pantalones. _

_-Porque te disculpas?-se alejó un poco, mirándola extrañado- dije que eran extraños pero no feos- y se sentó delante al estilo ninja, cruzado de brazos-eres linda y para nada pareces un fantasma.-_

_Hinata alzó la mirada, sonrojada mientras él le mostraba una gran sonrisa._

_-Hinata-chan, yo te ayudaré a tener amigos- se alzó del suelo y estiró su mano- ven conmigo- Hinata miró su mano y luego a él-puedes confiar en mí, porque yo soy y seré tu primer amigo y te prometo que nadie volverá a llamarte fantasma-agarró su mano y la levantó-Hinata-chan a partir de hoy Naruto Namikaze será tu protector-_

Hinata sonrió al recordar eso. Eso no tenía nada que ver con su cabello, pero si era el principio de que ella decidiera no cortárselo.

Con el tiempo, y gracias a la perseverancia de Naruto, Hinata llegó a tener muchas amigas. Salía con ellas, compraban juntas, volvían juntas de clase, todo era maravilloso, el apodo del "fantasma del agua" había sido remplazado por el "Hinata-chan", y ella adoraba que la llamaran así, especialmente su primer y mejor amigo, Naruto.

A Hinata le encantaba estar con él, era divertido poder admirar su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos y su cabello, y sobre todo aquellas marcas especiales que sólo él tenía. Y es que, Hinata era la única que lo sabía, ella sabía el porqué de esas marcas; Naruto, poseía en su interior un legendario demonio, el "zorro de nueve colas" llamado Kyuubi, un demonio muy peligroso y fuerte que su padre escondió en él cuando era pequeño.

No llegó mucho a entender porque, pero poco le importó lo que tuviera él dentro. Naruto era su amigo, y nadie lo cambiaria. Por muchos demonios que tuviera dentro, Naruto seguiría siendo su Naruto. O eso pensó, cuando a sus doce años, se vio terriblemente enamorada de él.

Quizá siempre lo estuvo, pero nunca llegó a darse cuenta hasta ese momento. El momento en que él le dijo que se había enamorado de su amiga de equipo, Sakura. Una chica muy linda de ojos verdes y cabello rosado. Activa y muy fuerte. Todo lo contrario a ella.

_-No es genial Hinata-chan!-exclamó su amigo sonriendo-Sakura-chan es muy fuerte! Hoy consiguió ella sola vencer a dos tipos más grandes y fuertes que ella. No es eso de admirar?-_

_Con una débil sonrisa, Hinata asintió, retirando tras su oreja el cabello que se le vino delante. _

_Naruto se detuvo y ella al no notar su presencia volteó. _

_-Naruto-kun..-_

_-Hinata-chan- se acercó a ella, sonriendo, y agarró un mechón de su cabello, que ahora había crecido por sobre sus hombros- tu cabello ha crecido.-la miró, sonrojándola- realmente tienes un cabello muy lindo Hinata-chan! –_

_Ella bajó su cabeza en un acto reflejo y él pasó las manos tras la nuca, tan sonriente como siempre. _

_-Seguro que si te lo dejas crecer, tendrás a muchos chicos a tus pies- y empezó a caminar- podrás ser la kunoichi con el cabello más lindo de todas las aldeas- y siguió su camino, sin inmutarse de que tras él, Hinata evitaba ponerse a llorar. _

_-P-pero yo solo quiero que Naruto-kun me mire…-_

Tras eso, no llegó a comprender porque, tal vez sí, pero los dos poco a poco empezaron a separarse, a distanciarse, a centrarse cada uno en sus misiones y equipo. Al olvidarse el uno del otro…

Y cinco años después, tras solo haberse visto de pasada, haberse saludado, o haberse despedido cuando él fue en busca de Sasuke, solo cuando el tiempo pasó y Naruto volvió a la aldea, convirtiéndose en el héroe, Hinata se hizo más fuerte, consiguió que a sus 17 años se convirtiera en una chunin que orgullecía a su padre y a la aldea.

Se había vuelto fuerte.

Y por ello, ya no necesitaba la protección de Naruto. Aquella mano que la había sujetado con fuerza durante ocho años, se había soltado y ya no volvería a juntarse nunca más.

El suelo tembló y ella se alertó. Pero solo cuando alzó la cabeza y vio a aquel terrible demonio delante de ella, babeando, pudo saltar hacía atrás antes de que este la entre sus brazos.

-Quien eres?-preguntó el demonio acelerado- tu aroma…necesito tu aroma!-y se lanzó hacía ella.

Hinata esquivó otro golpe, agarrando una kunai antes de saltar por sobre el demonio y ponerse tras él.

-No soy ningún aperitivo!-gritó ella molesta mientras el demonio se lamía la baba.

-Debo poseer tu aroma!-y se acercó de nuevo a ella, intentando agarrarla, pero Hinata volvió a esquivarle, esta vez golpeándole y dejándolo casi sin fuerza.

EL demonio se tambaleó, pero siguió de pie y con el brazo volvió a limpiarse la saliva.

-Necesito tu…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, alguien lo mandó a volar al lago.

-Kiba! Shino!-exclamó sonriendo.

Los dos chicos se pusieron delante de ella, preparados para atacar de nuevo.

-Hinata-chan!-gritó Kiba haciendo que esta se encogiera de hombros- te dije que no te tardaras demasiado!-

-L-lo siento- chocó sus dedos, sonrojada- p-pero se estaba tan bien que…-el demonio volvió a salir del lago, esta vez muy enfurecido.

-Quiero ese aroma.-y miró a los dos chicos-y vosotros estáis en medio-

Kiba sonrió con arrogancia.

-Ni creas que vamos a dejarte acercarte a ella, bestia sin cerebro-

Y el demonio se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-Akamaru, llévate a Hinata- dijo Shino siguiendo a su amigo.

-Pero puedo con él!-gritó ella sin éxito alguno de que la escucharan.

El gran perro blanco paró delante de ella, y bufó. Ella podía defenderse perfectamente, porque debía de huir?

Se montó y se alejó corriendo. Más el perro volvió a detenerse y Hinata tuvo que agarrarse fuerte para no caer. Akamaru gruñía y cuando Hinata alzó la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al toparse con tres demonios más.

-Eres tú la que huele así- dijo uno sonriendo

-Es delicioso- se lamió el otro mirándola de una forma que no la gustó.

-Tu aroma…-dijo él otro

Y los tres empezaron a acercarse lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla mientras Akamaru se retiraba haca atrás, todavía gruñendo. Hinata se agarró fuerte a su lomo, un poco asustada. Pero sabía que no debía ser así. Ahora era fuerte, podía con ellos.

Se bajó del perro y se posicionó para atacarles.

-No vais a comerme demonios.-y cerró sus ojos- ahora soy fuerte…-murmuró.

Los escuchó reír y abrió sus ojos, viéndolos acercarse.

-No es eso lo que precisamente queremos…-dijo el más alto, observándola de esa forma que la estremeció.

-Akamaru-avisó al perro, que se preparó para atacar- os vais a enterar de quien es Hinata Hyuuga.-

Y fue corriendo hacia ellos seguida del perro, pero en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de golpearlos, tuvo que detenerse, ya que de repente una sombra mandó a volar de una patada al primer demonio. Luego los otros dos también salieron volando, esta vez siendo golpeados por una fuerza que Hinata supo identificar como muy poderosa.

-Débiles- dijo con una mueca una voz que ella reconoció muy bien.

-Hmp- eso no lo entendió mucho pero…también pudo adivinar quien era.

Entonces, si ellos dos eran quienes eran…el que estaba delante de ella…

El primer demonio, se medio incorporó, mirando de mala manera a quien le había golpeado.

-Maldito ninjas, no os metáis en medio-

-No seas cobarde y acércate-

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocer esa voz.

Los árboles volvieron a mecerse y fue en ese momento cuando la luz de la luna pudo dejar ver a las tres personas que tenía enfrente.

Sakura, Sasuke y…

-Naruto…-

El rubio sonrió travieso antes de lanzarse hacia el demonio.

-Dame a la humana!-

Pero tan solo con unos cuantos golpes certeros, el demonio cayó al suelo desmayado.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos mientras Hinata observaba a las tres personas con gran asombro.

El que estaba más alejado, se volteó y pasando las manos tras la nuca, le sonrió.

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto a modo de saludo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse; sin poder hacer o decir algo, se quedó estática mirando al chico que, alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Separó sus labios, queriendo decir algo, pero nasa consiguió salir de ellos.

-Estás bien, Hinata?-preguntó Sakura acercándose a ella y por ende, despertándola.

Hinata asintió y le agradeció, bajando su cabeza de nuevo. Se había olvidado, que de nuevo, la habían vuelto a salvar.

Cuando dejaría de ser la princesa que todo el mundo quería proteger?

-HINATA-CHAN!-los cuatro vieron a Kiba y SHino acercarse-Hinata-chan, estás bien?-preguntó este alarmado, agarrándola por los brazos.- no te hirieron verdad?-

-K-kiba-kun, e-estoy bien- el castaño bufó aliviado, pero al momento su ceño se frunció y agarró las mejillas de Hinata.

-Te dije que vinieras rápido-gruñó tirando de estas, molesto- porque nunca me haces caso-

-Kiiiba…-sollozó ella mientras Shino negaba.

-Que tal ha ido?-les preguntó a las tres personas que observaban la escena confusos.

-Todo demasiado fácil- respondió Sakura, estirándose-una misión como esa no para nosotros-

-Oh! pero si estáis aquí- dijo Kiba soltando las mejillas de Hinata- porque habéis vuelto?-

Sasuke rodó los ojos y Hinata se frotó sus mejillas coloradas.

-Acaso preferías que no volviéramos!-exclamó Naruto molesto, deteniéndose delante de él-idiota-

-No me llames idiota, idiota!-exclamó el otro chocando su frente contra la de él.

Sakura, Shino y Sasuke decidieron ignorarlos y volver, unos al camino y otros a la tienda.

Hinata se volteó a verlos, preocupada de que se fueran sin hacer algo para detenerlos. Justo en ese momento, otra corriente de aire vino y Hinata tuvo que abrazarse.

Todavía estaba en toalla. Debía de cambiarse enseguida.

-Anno…Kiba-kun…-

-Porque no te vas con tus amigos-siseó Kiba mostrándole sus afilados caninos, que para nada amedrentaron al rubio- aquí molestas-

-Tú buscas pelea, cierto?-y se separó, remangándose, cuando de repente se detuvo.

-Qué! Ahora te acobardas! Eh?-

Pero Naruto no le escuchó y olió en el aire.

-Hueles eso?.-

Kiba alzó una ceja.

Había algo, un aroma…dulce y atrayente. Un aroma que le gustaba. Empezó a oler por su alrededor, siguiendo el rastro que lo llevaba hacia ese aroma que por momentos deseaba más.

-Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Kiba extrañado

-Es...delicioso- murmuró Naruto, apartando a Kiba del medio-y dulce...-y se detuvo al toparse con unos pies. Alzó la cabeza lentamente, observando aquella persona de piernas casi blancas, una especie de toalla que cubría aquel aroma exquisito, unos pechos asomándose, un cuello fino y…se alejó de un salto.

-H-Hinata!-

Ella también se sorprendió y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Naruto la examinó de nuevo, de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose por momentos. Era ella, la que desprendía ese aroma?

Otra corriente de aire vino y arrastró con ello el cabello de Hinata hacia delante; fue en ese preciso momento cuando Naruto lo supo.

Ese delicioso y tentador aroma venía de ella.

Sintió como un gran golpe en su pecho y cayó al suelo de rodillas, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho adolorido.

-Naruto!-escuchó de sus dos amigos, preocupándose por él.

Lo costaba respirar y sentía al Kyuubi, sentía que el poder de este quería salir.

-Naruto-cuando ella le llamó, él alzó la mirada, topándose con la de ella, agachada a su lado y con una mano sobre su espalda.

Sintió su boca hacerse agua y el poder del Kyuubi todavía más fuerte. Verla así, tenerla tan cerca, aspirar su aroma…

-Aléjate!-gruñó el empujándola a la vez que se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba entre saltos.

-Oe! Idiota!-gritó Kiba molesto mirando por donde se había ido Naruto-pero que le pasa..-masculló- Hinata-chan, ser…-pero se calló al ver a su amiga cabizbaja-Hinata…-

Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza, evitando ponerse a llorar. De hecho, no tendría por qué hacerlo. Debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. Que el terminaría…odiándola.

Odiándola por haberse alejado de él.

Kiba viró el rostro a un lado, molesto y bufó.

-Será tonto...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, los dos grupos decidieron hacer juntos el camino a la aldea, ya que solo se encontraban a dos días de llegar. Pero el trayecto, fue uno de los peores que Naruto pudo soportar. No por solo el hecho de que se sintiera fatal por haber tratado a Hinata de esa forma la otra noche, sino porque durante todo el día, todo el maldito día había sentido ese aroma, ese aroma que le ahogaba, que le oprimía el pecho, que provocaba que incluso el propio Kyuubi no parara quieto y deseara salir.

Ese aroma que deseaba que fuera suyo.

Caminaba lo más lejos posible de ella, se cubría la nariz cuando ella pasaba por su lado, se alejaba cuando ella se acercaba, no comía con ellos, se enfrentaba a los demonios-que por cierto, no hacían más que aparecer a cada rato- pero por más lejos que se fuera, por más alejado que estuviera de ella, podía detectar ese aroma a miles de kilómetros.

Ese maldito aroma…lo estaba matando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke observó todos los movimientos de su amigo, el aumento de chakra a cada momento, el poder del Kyuubi, sus muecas furiosas y alejamientos de la Hyuuga.

Algo pasaba entre esos dos que sin duda, se había saltado. Y que por cierto, estaría encantado de conocer.

No era que él fuese chismoso, pero siempre que hubiera algo con lo que molestar a Naruto, estaría más que dispuesto a escucharlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura miró a ambos lados. Por un lado y algo más alejado, saltando entre los árboles estaba Naruto; sentía que su chakra aumentaba varias veces, pero parecía volver a controlarlo. Al otro lado, y caminando con la cabeza baja estaba Hinata. Llevando tan solo una camisa de manga corta negra y sus pantalones piratas.

Ahora que la observaba, a su amiga le había crecido bastante el pecho, todo lo contrario que ella. Frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirar a su amiga. No se había dado cuenta pero Hinata se había vuelto realmente bonita. No solo por poseer ese cuerpo de mujer con curvas, sino por su mirada, su carácter, incluso su cabello lucía bien largo, casi alcanzando sus pantorrillas.

Sin duda, esa era otra cosa que la hacía más hermosa. Aquel cabello negro que con el sol se veía casi azulado.

-Hinata-chan, tienes novio?-

Y la otra enrojeció al completo haciendo sonreír a la pelirosa

Seguía siendo la misma Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba bufó por décimo cuarta vez aquel día. Odiaba, estaba empezando a odiar ese ambiente que se había formado nada más empezar el camino.

Por favor! Es que no podía comportarse como adultos!

Kiba entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba. De hecho, él también había pasado por ello. Pero él lo había soportado, él había conseguido olvidarse de eso.

Tanto le costaba al idiota de su amigo no hacerlo?

Sabía que ese aroma era fuerte pero si uno se esforzaba podía conseguirlo.

-Idiota- masculló virando la mirada de Naruto, que pareció escucharle ya que le miró mal, a Hinata.

Últimamente ese aroma se había vuelto más fuerte. Porque? Que era ese aroma? Porque solo lo tenía Hinata.?

Todas esas eran preguntas que llevaba tiempo queriéndose responder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shino, atrás del todo, miró a sus compañeros.

Porque actuaban todos tan raro?

Akamaru a su lado ladró y él asintió.

-Es cierto, no sé porque pregunto- y reanudó su camino-todos ellos son raros-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y al caer la noche…**

Los dos grupos acamparon y encendieron una hoguera. A cada uno se le asignó una tarea, a la cual, Hinata se encargaría de cocinar.

No iban a dejar la comida en manos tan peligrosas como las de Sakura.

Cuando Hinata se alejó, con la excusa de ir a refrescarse un poco al rio, KIba dejó el plato en el suelo y miró a todos sus compañeros, deteniéndose en Naruto, que una vez que hubo bajado del árbol en el que había pasado todo el rato esperando a que Hinata se alejara, se zampaba la comida con ganas.

-Tú- el rubio alzó la mirada del plato y los dos se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que el castaño suspiró negando.

-OI! Porque suspiras!-exclamó molesto Naruto.

-Mira que eres idiota- dijo casi como agotado, de hecho lo estaba.

-Y ahora porque me insultas idiota!-se levantó, mostrando en ellos unos afilados colmillos.

-Acaso no puedes controlarte?-le preguntó Kiba con el ceño fruncido , desconcertándolo.

-Eh?-

-Naruto!-exclamó Sakura sorprendida al sentir crecer su chakra.

Naruto gruñendo, saltó hacia una rama, cerrando sus ojos e intentando controlar de nuevo al Kyuubi.

-Que le pasa?-preguntó Sasuke mirando a Kiba, que suspiró.

-Es Hinata-

-Hinata?-repitió Sakura confusa, mirando a Naruto- que tiene que ver ella con que Naruto esté así?-

-Su aroma- dijo Shino, sirviéndose un poco de té y dejando extrañados a sus amigos- Hinata posee un aroma que atrae a los demonios-

Sasuke alzó una ceja y Sakura quedó boquiabierta.

-En estos últimos meses, Hinata ha empezado a oler…de otra forma.-dijo Kiba incómodo- no sé exactamente que es o porque pero…es una aroma muy tentador- y miró a Naruto-un aroma que todos los demonios desean poseer-

Y las tres personas miraron a Naruto, que agarraba con fuerza la rama, intentando controlar al kyuubi.

-Quieres decir que está así…-miró a Kiba- porque quiere el aroma de Hinata?-preguntó extrañadísima Sakura. Kiba asintió y ella volvió a mirar a Naruto, intentando pronunciar algo.-qué?-atinó a decir, levantándose del suelo- estás queriendo decir que Naruto, no, más bien ese demonio que lleva dentro, quiere comerse a Hinata-

-Ahí está precisamente el problema- respondió Kiba, sonrojándose y mirando a un lado- no es que quieran comérsela…exactamente-

Sasuke sonrió, captando al momento esas palabras, Shino negó y Sakura les miró, sin comprender.

-Entonces, que quieren de ella?-preguntó frustrada al no darse cuenta como los demás- ni no quieren comérsela. Entonces para que la van a…-y ahí se detuvo, abriendo tanto sus ojos como su boca, y sonrojándose.

-Hinata…-continuó Kiba, nervioso- podría decirse…-la miró- está en celo-

Los grillos chirriaron de nuevo, el aire movió las copas de los árboles, el agua del río se podía sentir correr, el fuego cripetear, a Shino seguir comien…

-TE CREES QUE ES UN ANIMAL!-gritó Sakura lanzándole una piedra que encontró en toda la cara- y tú!-agarró otra piedra y se la lanzó con toda la fuerza del mundo a Naruto, que le dio en toda la cabeza y cayó al suelo- eres un pervertido!- y se alejó de ahí echando humos.

-Pero que te pasa! Estás loca!-gritó Kiba furioso, con su nariz sangrando-arrgg! Pero que demonios…-

-Q-que ha pasado?-preguntó Naruto levantándose del suelo-aarg! Mi cabeza!-

-idiota! Todo esto es por tu culpa!-gritó Kiba, todavía con la sangre resbalando por su nariz

-Kiba, cúrate eso- dijo Shino siguiendo con la comida.

-Y ahora porque me echas la culpa!- se acercó a él dando fuertes pasos- acaso te he hecho algo?-

-Si supieras controlarte yo no tendría por qué recibir esto- y se sentó de nuevo, limpiándose la sangre que la manga-te crees que yo no lo huelo. Tsk! idiota. Cualquier demonio puede olerlo incluso a kilómetros-

Naruto también se sentó, mirando a un lado.

-Yo no soy ningún demonio, ni tengo ninguno dentro como tú, pero tengo el olfato muy desarrollado.-apoyó su brazo sobre la pierna y su cabeza en la mano, mirando a un lado- y también he tenido que pasar por eso-

Naruto no respondió; Shino y Sasuke siguieron comiendo.

-Su aroma es…muy tentador, tanto, que incluso atrae a los demás demonios-sonrió al recordar lo mal que lo pasó él, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio- pero es muy peligroso también- le miró- tú lo eres, Naruto-

Naruto mostró sus afilados colmillos al apretar su mandíbula.

-Tienes que intentar controlar…al Kyuubi. Si en cualquier momento-

-Te crees que no hago!-exclamó molesto Naruto levantándose. Los tres chicos miraron serios a su amigo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos más largos-hago lo más que puedo! pero el maldito…y ese aroma…-se puso la mano en el cuello-no me deja respirar- su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad- no puedo…-

-Nosotros confiamos en que sí- respondió Shino.

Naruto miró a los tres chicos, y se dejó caer sobre el troco que utilizaban para sentarse.

-No quiero hacerle daño.-masculló molesto consigo mismo, apretando sus puños.

-Eres tú el que manda sobre él y no al revés- dijo Sasuke- solo es un bicho, puedes con él-

Naruto miró a Sasuke, después Shino y a Kiba. Los tres le estaban apoyando y él como un idiota, preocupándoles por un simple aroma.

_-No es un simple aroma.-_

De repente todo negro, y al segundo ante él, tras aquella puerta barrada vio al Kyuubi.

_-Lo quiero-_ gruñó el demonio-_tráemelo ahora-_

Naruto observaba al demonio con el ceño fruncido.

-No-

El Kyuubi le gruñó de nuevo, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_-Necesito a esa humana. Su aroma…lo quiero- _

-Hinata es mi amiga, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño-

_-Mocoso idiota. Lo que voy hacerle es todo menos producirle dolor- _

Naruto apretó sus puños, furioso.

-Porque deseáis ese aroma?-

_-Porque es nuestro. Porque está preparada para copular con uno de nosotros.-_

-Hinata no es ningún animal-

_-Por desgracia.-respondió él molesto- pero por suerte… o por desgracia también-y sonrió con malicia, moviendo una de sus colas- te tengo a ti- _

-No voy a hacerle daño-

El Kyuubi siguió mirándole, moviendo su cola de lado a lado, sin dejar de sonreír.

_-De verdad eso crees.-apoyó una pata sobre la otra-te crees que soy idiota mocoso. Te atrae esa mujer- _

-No- masculló él, sonrojándose un poco

_-He sentido como la miraba antes, como tú cuerpo ha reaccionado, al verla sin ropa- _

Naruto abrió sus ojos asombrado y el Kyuubi sonrió.

_-Te atrae y no puedes negarlo –apoyó la cabeza sobre sus patas-y también la deseas- sonrió al ver como temblaba sus puños- vamos mocoso, los dos lo estamos deseando. Tú la deseas, yo lo deseo, compartamos entonces, esto que sentimos- _

Naruto cerró sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula con rabia. Demonios! Claro que la deseaba. Pero todo era por su culpa, porque podía compartir los mismos deseos y sentimientos que el demonio.

Él no quería hacer daño a Hinata. Ella siempre fue su amiga, alguien a quien quería mucho, a quien debía proteger. Hinata era…la luz en esa oscuridad.

Y aunque si, supo que había estado mucho tiempo alejado de ella, que se había distanciado por todos los problemas que tuvo, nunca la olvidó. Siempre pensaba en ella, en si se encontraba bien, en si estaba llorando, si volvían a meterse con ella.

Siempre la llevaba en su cabeza.

Y por más que intentó acercarse, no pudo. Ella…había cambiado. Ya no necesitaba de él. Ya no necesitaba que la protegiera.

Tenía amigos, salía con ellos, se había hecho fuerte , incluso…se había vuelto más hermosa que antes. Eso si que no pudo negarlo.

Hinata siempre fue linda, con sus ojos blancos y sus abundantes pestañas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo, su cabello…todo en ella lo atraía y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera…en besarla.

Pensó estar enamorado de Sakura, quizá lo estuvo, pero todo eso cambió. Ella no le amaba, Sakura amaba a Sasuke y por mucho que estuviera insistiendo, jamás conseguiría entrar en su corazón.

Jamás conseguiría sacar de su mente a Sasuke.

Sasuke era mejor en todo, no valían comparaciones con él. Sasuke siempre ganaría.

_-Deja de pensar en estupideces y tráeme a la humana- le interrumpió el Kyuubi, cansado de esperar- tráemela o alguien nos la quitará- _

Ahí Naruto le miró extrañado

_-Idiota. No soy el único que va tras su aroma, miles de jodidos demonios andan por ahí deseando tirársela-gruñó-tráemela si no quieres que te la quiten- _

Y en momento se encontró en el campamento.

-Naruto-

Kba, Shino y Sasuke se habían acercado al ver que no respondía.

-Estás bien?- pero el rubio se levantó de golpe y olió alrededor-Naruto…que ocurre?-

Y mostrando sus afilados colmillos salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

-NARUTO!-llamó Kiba

-El muy idiota, no ha podido con él- siseó Sasuke yendo tras él

Kiba y Shino le siguieron preocupados. Tenían que llegar antes de que Naruto pudiera causar algo de lo que luego seguramente se arrepentiría.

-Demonios! Y nunca mejor dicho!-exclamó Kiba-siempre está metiéndonos en problemas-

Se montó sobre Akamaru y aceleró. Shino le siguió saltando entre los árboles.

Llegarían a tiempo para evitar una desgracia?

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un dulce y atrayente aroma.<strong> Porque será que Hinata huele así? será solo como ha dicho Kiba, que tan solo está en época de celo? o que sus hormonas están revolucionadas y ella no se da cuenta? Porque los demonios pueden oler eso? _

_Serán pervertidos?_

Como siempre, Hinata es una chica especial así que tenía que poner algo para que fuera especial, incluso en eso jajaja

Por cierto, que hará Naruto al respecto? no creo que le haga nada, verdad¿ No...es demasiado bueno^^

En fin, deciros que si, después de años casi toda la aldea ya sabe que Naruto tiene al Kyuubi dentro y lo tratan mejor. Sus papas estan vivos, y sigue siendo el hokage de la aldea.

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia que continuara en el próximo cap.

Maatta nee!


	2. Mi aroma

_**Un dulce y atrayente aroma**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<br>_

-Quien eres?-preguntó el demonio acelerado- tu aroma…necesito tu aroma!-y se lanzó hacía ella

-Naruto…-

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto a modo de saludo.

-Hueles eso? Es...delicioso- murmuró Naruto, apartando a Kiba del medio-y dulce...-y se detuvo al toparse con unos pies. Alzó la cabeza lentamente, observando aquella persona de piernas casi blancas, una especie de toalla que cubría aquel aroma exquisito, unos pechos asomándose, un cuello fino y…se alejó de un salto-H-Hinata!-

-Que le pasa?-preguntó Sasuke mirando a Kiba, que suspiró.

-Es Hinata-

-Su aroma- dijo Shino, sirviéndose un poco de té y dejando extrañados a sus amigos- Hinata posee un aroma que atrae a los demonios-

-En estos últimos meses, Hinata ha empezado a oler…de otra forma.-dijo Kiba incómodo- no sé exactamente que es o porque pero…es una aroma muy tentador- y miró a Naruto-un aroma que todos los demonios desean poseer-

Quieres decir que está así…-miró a Kiba- porque quiere el aroma de Hinata?-preguntó extrañadísima Sakura. Kiba asintió y ella volvió a mirar a Naruto, intentando pronunciar algo.-qué?-atinó a decir, levantándose del suelo- estás queriendo decir que Naruto, no, más bien ese demonio que lleva dentro, quiere comerse a Hinata-

-Ahí está precisamente el problema- respondió Kiba, sonrojándose y mirando a un lado- no es que quieran comérsela…exactamente-

-Hinata…-continuó Kiba, nervioso- podría decirse…-la miró- está en celo-

-Tienes que intentar controlar…al Kyuubi. Si en cualquier momento-

-Te crees que no hago!-exclamó molesto Naruto levantándose. Los tres chicos miraron serios a su amigo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos más largos-hago lo más que puedo! pero el maldito…y ese aroma…-se puso la mano en el cuello-no me deja respirar- su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad- no puedo…-

_- vamos mocoso, los dos lo estamos deseando. Tú la deseas, yo lo deseo, compartamos entonces, esto que sentimos- _

-NARUTO!-llamó Kiba

-El muy idiota, no ha podido con él- siseó Sasuke yendo tras él

Kiba y Shino le siguieron preocupados. Tenían que llegar antes de que Naruto pudiera causar algo de lo que luego seguramente se arrepentiría.

-Demonios! Y nunca mejor dicho!-exclamó Kiba

* * *

><p>Hinata, después de su "corto" baño en el rio, se puso la ropa y empezó a cepillarse el cabello, deteniéndose al momento, mirando la nada.<p>

Porque Naruto la odiaba?

Tan enfadado estaba que ni siquiera podía acercarse a ella? Durante todo el trayecto, se había mantenido lo más alejado de ella, su chakra aumentaba considerablemente, le esquivaba la mirada e incluso, parecía que incluso fuera a devolver de solo verla.

Tanto podía haber cambiado su relación que hasta incluso le daba asco estar con ella?

Apretó su puño sobre su rodilla, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

Porque tenían que ser las cosas así?

-Estúpidos pervertidos.-alzó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz- porque siempre piensan en los mismo. Idiotas-

Y la misma persona que hablaba se detuvo al ver a la otra.

-Sakura-chan, ocurre algo?-le preguntó Hinata. Pero la pelirosa no respondió, sino que siguió observándola fijamente, entrecerrando la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, oliendo en el aire?

-Sakura…-

Y en un momento se paró delante de ella, la agarró por los brazos y acercó la nariz a su cuello, oliéndola, provocando un gran sonrojo en la otra.

Sakura siguió oliendo, su cuello, su ropa, su cabello; la soltó y separó, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-No hueles-afirmó ella cruzándose de brazos- bueno, tal vez un poco tu cabello a bosque pero…yo no huelo…-volvió a acercarse a ella y agarrarla de los brazos- Hinata-chan-

-S-si- respondió la otra extrañada

-Tú sabes porque los demonios quieren comerte?-

-A-Ah…-negó con la cabeza- p-pero ellos s-siempre dicen que huelo-

La pelirosa la siguió observando fijamente, entrecerrando la mirada.

-Hinata-chan-volvió a afirmarla con fuerza- yo te protegeré- Hinata se asombró- no permitiré que nadie pongas las manos…o lo que sea que tengan sobre ti.-soltó sus brazos y con una sonrisa las puso sobre sus hombros-nadie se atreverá a comerte nunca más- y palmeando sus hombros se volteó, puso los brazos en jarras y rio mirando al cielo.

Hinata la observó sin comprender.

_Protegerla?_

De repente, una gran serpiente lila de un solo ojo se paró delante de ellas.

-Eres tú…-siseó con su lengua viperina la serpiente- tu aroma…-y en un segundo las rodeó con su enorme y larga cola, acercó su cara a Hinata y con su lengua la lamió- delicioso…-y saliva resbaló de su boca-eres mí-y antes de que pudiera terminar, la serpiente recibió un buen golpe en la cara.

-Sakura…-murmuró sorprendida Hinata viendo como su amiga aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Pervertidos.-masculló apretando sus puños y mirando con odio a la serpiente, que mostraba sus colmillos llenos de veneno- no voy a permitir…-y le señaló- no le vais a poner una mano encima a Hinata! Cochinas bestias!-

La serpiente siseó molesta y se lanzó contra la pelirosa, que corrió hacia él, y que, con unos fuertísimos, golpes y ataques certeros, dejó al demonio inconsciente en menos de un minuto. Hinata desde el suelo, aplaudió sorprendida.

-Increíble Sakura-chan.- el suelo tembló tras ella y cuando volteó la cabeza sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se levantó corriendo.-q-que…-

Miles de demonios, de todas las alturas posibles, voladores, de agua, de tierra, fuertes, delgados, sucios, mugrientos, incluso…viscosos, la miraban con la baba colgando.

-Es ella-

Otro se lamió los labios.

-La quiero.-

Y otros se rieron.

Hinata tuvo un escalofrío y tiró de la camisa de Sakura, que todavía seguía de espalda, mirando a la serpiente inconsciente.

-S-sakura-chan…-

-No te preocu-se detuvo Sakura al ver a todos aquellos demonios y una gotita resbaló de su nuca.-esto no puede ser…-susurró frotando su sien.-Hinata-chan-la nombrada le miró- cuan peligrosa puedes llegar a ser, lo sabías?-

Hinata bajó su cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo siento-

-Es igual-dio dos pasos hacia delante y crujió sus dedos- vamos a acabar con todos- y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro-lista?-

Hinata observó a su amiga, sorprendida de lo valiente que era.

_Igual que Naruto. _

Sonriendo, se posicionó a su lado.

-Por supuesto-

-Bien…-y con un grito se lanzó contra ellos, Hinata le siguió, dispuesta como ella a terminar con todos, más nunca llegó a acercarse a ellos. Alguien la empujó y agarró con tal fuerza que la envió metros adelante, incluso cruzando el rio.

-Hinata!-gritó Sakura pateando a otro demonio- Demonios!-

-Nunca mejor dicho!-exclamó Kiba, siendo seguido por Shino y Sasuke.

-Chicos!-exclamó Sakura sonriendo, para luego enfadarse-porque tardabais tanto!-

Sasuke quemó a uno de los demonios que vino a por él, sin ni siquiera moverse de su sitio.

-Naruto ha…-

-Lo sabemos-intervino Shino, golpeando a otro-no hemos podido atraparle-

Sakura miró hacia el otro lado del rio, preocupada.

_Solo espero que no hagas nada…Naruto._

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe y se sorprendió cuando vio sobre ella a Naruto, mostrando sus afilados dientes y sus ojos rojos, envuelto en aquella fuerza del Kyuubi.

-Naruto…-el rubio gruñó y acercó su boca, separando lentamente sus dientes. Hinata cerró sus ojos, asustada, sintiendo aquel calor abrasador y la fuerza del Kyuubi aplastarla-N-naruto…-

Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él. Era una débil.

Naruto se detuvo muy cerca de su cuello, respirando agitado y sintiendo cada vez más el chakra del demonio, que deseaba salir.

_-Hazlo-_ sintió su voz en su interior-_Solo muérdela-_

Jamás había escuchado al demonio sonar tan desesperado. De verdad que tanto la deseaba?

Otro golpe en su pecho le molestó y empezó a ahogarle. Sintió que una tercera cola se asomaba y cerró sus ojos.

Todo es culpa de ese maldito aroma. Si tan solo no fuera Hinata quien lo tuviera…

_-Solo márcala mocoso-volvió a decir el Kyuubi-márcala-_

Naruto abrió sus ojos y observó el delicado y atrayente cuello de Hinata. Sintió la saliva resbalar de sus labios.

_-De esa forma, todo acabará- _

Abrió la boca y acercó sus dientes a su cuello.

_-Márcala- _

-Déjala-siseó un demonio, seguido de unos cuantos más. Naruto les observó- aléjate de ella, Kyuubi-

-Es nuestra-

-Demonio podrido!-gritó otro furioso

Naruto les miró furioso, respirando cada vez más rápido.

-Nosotros la vimos primero-

-Es nuestra-siseó otro, sonriendo con malicia.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto saltó hacia ellos. Hinata se incorporó y miró preocupada hacia donde Naruto peleaba contra los demonios.

Y ahora que tenía que hacer? Ayudar a su amigo o huir de él? Miró hacia el otro lado del rio, donde sus amigos seguían peleando contra más demonios.

Porque! Porque todos venían tras ella? A que olía para que todos fueran tras ella? Apretó sus puños, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Y es que le daba mucha rabia, rabia porque siempre tenían que ayudarla, porque ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque siempre tenían que defenderla …

Cómo había obtenido el grado de chunin si ni siquiera podía luchar contra unos cuantos demonios?

Un grito estridente se escuchó y Hinata volteó el rostro, sorprendiéndose al encontrar en el suelo a todos los demonios inconscientes y muy malheridos. Alzó la mirada, topándose con la espalda descubierta y llena de tatuajes de Naruto y a su alrededor, el chakra rojo ardiente del Kyubi con cinco colas.

-Naruto…-

Naruto alzó la cabeza y olió en el aire. Ni aún con toda la sangre de los demonios, aquel olor se mantenía vigente en el aire, ahogándolo. Viró la cabeza y miró a Hinata por sobre su hombro mientras ella bajaba la suya, asustada.

_Aléjate de aquí._ Pensó rápidamente. _No puedes hacer nada contra él._

Pero no podía. No podía dejarle así. Naruto era…

Apretando sus puños y mordiendo su labio inferior, se levantó del suelo y alzó la mirada.

-Naruto.-

-Aléjate- masculló él, volviendo el rostro- aléjate de mí, Hinata.-

-Q-qu..-

-Sólo vete!-gritó apretando sus puños-si sigues aquí yo…-alzó su puño y se vio temblando- no sé si podré aguantar…-y cerró sus ojos-vete…y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí-

Hinata siguió observándole, sin poder creer esas palabras.

-Q-quieres…que me aleje?-preguntó casi con la voz temblando.

Naruto no respondió, no podía. No mientras siguiera oliendo ese aroma que le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa, excepto en ella.

-Naruto…-dio un paso adelante-yo…-

-No!-gruñó- no te…acerques. No lo hagas-

-Pero yo…-se detuvo y miró a un lado, molesta-Naruto…yo quiero estar contigo-

Naruto abrió sus ojos.

-Yo…no quiero alejarme de ti. No quiero…volverlo a hacer.-se agarró del brazo-quiero seguir…estando con Naruto-kun- alzó la mirada un segundo hacia él-m-me gusta.-y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Sentía su corazón latir acelerado y que pronto se iría a desmayar, pero aguantaría. Tenía que decírselo. No podía aguantar más este sentimiento que ahogaba cada día por dentro.

_Ahora eres fuerte Hinata. Puedes soportar lo que sea. _

Se soltó su brazo y volvió a mirarle; se lo diría, esta vez no huiría. Por mucho que le doliera el rechazo, lo aceptaría. Tenía que aceptarlo.

-Naruto…-cerró sus manos en puños-me gustas-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto quedó estático, mirando la nada.

_-Me gustas- _

Su corazón empezó a latir como loco, con fuerza, como queriendo salir de su pecho; un súbito calor llegó a sus mejillas y sintió que sus labios se habían quedado secos.

Le gustaba? A Hinata le gustaba él?

_-Una genial noticia, ahora, márcala- gruñó el Kyubi cansado de tanta espera- quiero ese aroma para mí, lo quiero ahora- _

Pero Naruto le ignoró y a cuentas de ello, sonrió. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro.

Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. De hecho, lo supo hace tan solo un par de semanas, ya que Sasuke y Sakura se lo habían dicho. Pero al fin y al cabo, siempre lo supo. Ignorando que sus amigos llegaran a decírselo, él siempre tuvo la impresión de que algo pasaba con su amiga. Cuando se acercaba y sonrojaba, cuando tartamudeaba estando solo con él, cuando la abrazaba y se desmayaba, cuando iban cogidos de la mano.

Todas esas pequeñas cosas algo significaban, algo que él nunca llegó a entender, hasta hoy.

Sonrió de nuevo, con su pecho inflándose de orgullo. Y es que, Hinata era la primera chica que se le declaraba-aunque por supuesto, dejaba a un lado la de Sakura, ya que aquello solo fue…-en fin, que se sentía…bien.

Tosió, intentando borrar esa sonrisa de superioridad y se puso serio.

-Hinata, sabes que yo…-

-Me da igual-interrumpió ella-me da igual que…que Naruto-kun tenga un demonio dentro….-bajó la cabeza- q-que esté enamorado de Sakura-chan…yo…_no me rendiré_-

Naruto volteó su cuerpo, mirándola sorprendido.

-Y-yo también…amo a Naruto y-y si…para ello tengo…-cerró sus ojos, avergonzada-si para ello tengo que pelear contra Sakura-chan…l-lo haré.-sus mejillas ardían y le costaba respirar-n-nunca me rendiré…haré qu-que Naruto-kun se enamore de mí-

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio, un silencio que se le hizo demasiado incómodo a Hinata, que deseaba que en ese momento se le tragara la tierra.

Cómo había podido decir esas palabras? Debería de estar ya desmayada en el suelo y estar retractándose por todo.

-Hinata-chan- la ojiblanca alzó la mirada justo cuando Naruto la abrazaba-eres genial-

Hinata se sonrojó hasta más no poder. Estaba abrazando a Naruto, y no llevaba su camisa!

-Yo también lo haré-pegó su nariz en su cabeza y aspiró ese aroma, deleitándose con él- te prometo…-se separó e inclinó sobre su rostro-que me dejaré hacer lo que sea-

-Q-qu…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruto acortó la distancia y la besó. Hinata gimoteó sorprendida con sus ojos blancos abiertos a su máxima expresión, pero Naruto subió la mano tras su nuca y presionó más el beso, empezando a sentir como aquel aroma adictivo y peligroso se intensificaba, como empezaba a ahogarlo, a…excitarlo.

Abriendo sus ojos, de nuevo rojos, observó a la chica que besaba, sintiendo al Kyuubi llamándolo desde dentro.

_-Terminarás haciéndolo- dijo el Kyuubi sonriendo con malicia-tenlo por seguro que no aguantarás eternamente-_

Separó sus labios y deslizó su nariz por su cuello, olfateándola, deseando hacerlo por todo su cuerpo.

-Naruto…-gimió ella, sintiendo sus piernas débiles.

Naruto se detuvo a un lado de su cuello, y de nuevo se asomaron sus afilados dientes, queriendo morderla.

_-Eres un animal, y todos los animales, marcan lo que es suyo-_

Recordó las palabras del Kyuubi. Marcar…?

Hinata cerró sus ojos, sintiendo esos colmillos empezar a adentrarse en su piel.

_-Solo hazlo y la humana será completamente tuya- _

_Mía?_

-NARUTO!-una gran patada lo mandó contra uno de los árboles, provocando incluso que el árbol también cayera.

-S-sakura-chan-

La pelirosa se paró a un lado de Hinata, con los brazos en jarras y las mejillas sonrojadas. Kiba y Shino, asustados, fueron a ayudar a su amigo.

-Que le estabas haciendo a Hinata, pervertido!-y le señaló- no voy a permitir que te le acerques.- agarró la mano de la peliazul-a partir de hoy, protegeré a Hinata de cualquiera que quiera propasarse con ella.-Naruto se medio incorporó en el suelo, tocando su cabeza. Ya no sentía el chakra del kyuubi- y eso también va por ti-entrecerró la mirada- no volverás a poner un dedo sobre ella- y sacándole la lengua, se alejó- vamos Hinata-

-A-ah…pero y…-miró hacia atrás un momento, viendo como sus amigos ayudaban a Naruto, luego volteó al frente y sonrió.

-Esta noche dormirás conmigo- continuó Sakura-en esa tienda sola no me fio ni un pelo-

-Sakura-chan-

-Dime?-

-Gracias- la pelirosa se detuvo y la observó, sonrojándose al verla sonreír.

-P-porque me agradeces- reanudó el camino tirando de ella- eres mi amiga, y mi deber como ninja es ayudarte-

-Si- asintió ella, estrechando la mano de su amiga -gracias-

-N-no vuelvas a agradecer, tonta-

Mientras, un poco más atrás Sasuke negaba con la cabeza. No comprendía a sus amigos. Una loca que quería proteger a su amiga y el otro…

-Pervertido-masculló Sasuke alejándose de ellos.

-Teme!-siseó Naruto levantado de golpe del suelo- Porque siempre tienes que insultarme!-

-Naruto- llamó Kiba. Este viró el rostro y justo cuando lo hizo, recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Ooucht! Pero porque…-

-No permitiré que alguien como tú se…se…-se sonrojó y miró a un lado- Hinata jamás será tuya- y se alejó de ahí de brazos cruzados y con muy malos humos

Naruto le siguió con la mirada, molesto.

-Y a qué viene eso?-

-Naruto- Shino se posicionó a su lado, mirando por donde volvía el grupo- lo mismo te digo- y se alejó tan tranquilo, dejando a Naruto boquiabierto.

-Pero porque…-pero una corriente de aire le hizo callar y olisquear el aire. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro-demasiado tarde-

Cuando alzó el rostro, sus ojos volvían a estar rojos y sus incisivos empezando a crecer.

-Ese aroma…será mío-

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p>PD: Primero que todo, que Hinata tenga ese aroma, simplemente...como explicarlo, es como bien dijo Kiba, está en celo XD es decir, que sus hormonas estan en época de apareamiento y los demonios pueden olerlo a distancias únicas. Pero claro, todos sabemos que nuestra Hinata es especial, y ese aroma que desprende, para su mala suerte, atrae a casi todos los demonios.<p>

Sé que es un tema bastante "absurdo" pero esk se me ocurrió sin más y pensé: vamos a ver vomo queda.

Espero que no os haya disgutado, pero tenia la gran necesidad de escribirlo. Cuando viene una idea a mí, tengo que escribirla porque sino la pierdo. XD

Y bueno..

Gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews! No sabéis lo que me animais cuando los veo^^

Espero que no os haya molestado esta interrumpción, pero nocesita hacerlo. Una fuerza superior a mí me obligo a hacerlo mientras tenía pendiente Chicos antes que flores.

AH! y no os preocupeis, porque seguiré actualizandolo, es solo...que necesitab escribir este jaja

Nos vemos en el próximo fic

gracias!


End file.
